


out of character

by lemoncheerios



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dream Sex, F/M, Hook-Up, Needy Luke Hemmings, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncheerios/pseuds/lemoncheerios
Summary: Luke’s been on the road too long.





	out of character

Frustrated.   
And in more ways than one. 

Luke sighed, slumping against the back of the dressing room couch and tapped furiously at the screen. Another excuse meant another night alone, and he tried to bite back the groan that sat heavily at the back of his throat. It didn’t work and the sound vibrated his chest and through his lips like a caged animal. He felt like one, honestly. The perk of having a steady relationship was supposed to be that he got laid and didn’t have to expend the time or energy on finding someone to waste the night with. He spent most of his time surrounded by people and instead of feeling delighted at a few minutes alone, it made him feel isolated and uncomfortable. 

He hadn’t been sure about this relationship thing, but she was adamant that it was all or nothing and well.. He hadn’t felt ready to be nothing to her. So she’d come on tour with him, and they’d gone public. But after the tour ended and they’d returned to LA, she spent most of her time away from him and he spent his horny and alone, regretting the commitment he’d made but hating being alone enough that he kept trying. 

Shifting against the warm leather, he was acutely aware of how frustrated his body was by that choice. It had been days… like a lot of them, and he wasn’t just looking to get off. He wanted- no, needed- a warm body to touch and the validation of offering someone else pleasure. He tossed the phone to the side and stood abruptly, not willing to spend another moment thinking about what he couldn’t have tonight. He opened the door and saw Michael standing outside of it, curled fist poised to knock. He grinned when he saw Luke, but it faded as he noted the taller boy’s glower. 

“Who pissed in your cheerios?” Michael cocked a brow and pursed his lips, tone light but question genuine. It grated at Luke’s already frayed nerves and he opened his mouth to snap something back but a voice called down the hall, “Mikey, there’s only around 10 of them. You can come out if you want.” 

Michael grinned, “Wanna go meet some fans then?” 

Luke was surprised to feel his head nodding as his feet carried him forward, following Michael in the direction the voice had come from. He was in an awful mood, and this was probably a bad idea, but by the time the sensible side of him slowed his pace, the door was opening and the small cluster of fans were smiling. He tried to tuck it away and turn on his professionalism, but his gaze drifted across low cut tops and denim clad thighs and he felt the number of days he’d gone without sex like lead weights settling in his gut. 

“Hello” he said to the girl closest to him, offering her a genuine smile as he leaned down to hug her. She smelled amazing. He signed a couple things for her and took a photo, his steady hand snapping the shutter when hers shook. The next girl held out her hand, palms down, wiggling her fingertips and saying, “Our polish matches.” He did the same, touching the tips of their fingers together and thinking about the way her hand would look curled around his - “Boys, we gotta move.” 

Luke was grateful for the intrusion when the head of venue security spoke up, and he shook off the filthy thoughts as he hugged the girl before he said goodbye. He felt a little bad that he never even looked at her face. Michael’s hand on his back led him back inside the venue, and they waved once more before it closed behind them. 

They followed the sound of Ashton’s voice down the hall, and stepped into the middle of an argument, Ash pacing as he spoke with authority they all knew he didn’t truly have. 

“And it’ll just be best for time and the general vibe of the show if we remove the song.” he implored Calum, who did not look convinced or even really bothered. He was playing Candy Crush, and Luke felt his blood surge at Ashton’s ambush and Calum’s indifference. He didn’t even know what song they were discussing but he was in no mood to be undercut by someone who was supposed to be on his side. 

“We’re not changing the fucking set.” he ground out between gritted teeth, jaw taut as he directed all of his irritation into the single sentence. Ash put his hands up, eyes wide and feigning innocence. 

Luke’s foul mood far outlasted Ashton’s attempt to cut the set, and when stage time was called, he tried to pour all of his directionless energy into his performance as he commanded the crowd for more. More singing, more jumping.. Just MORE. He lost himself in building up their energy, and by the time they left the stage, his shirt was soaked through and his curled matted to his neck and forehead. He felt less desperate and more exhausted, but the frustration coiled in his belly had not lessened at all and now he really needed to pee. 

He stalked to the single backstage bathroom, twisting the knob without knocking and though it gave way, the door didn’t move. He pressed harder for a moment before he heard the unmistakable sounds of pleasure. Someone was fucking behind that door, and it wasn’t him. He banged a fist against the door before walking away, now doubly frustrated and still desperately needing to pee. 

“Hey, is there another bathroom back here?” he asked the first stage manager he saw. 

“No, I’m afraid not. But the venue is mostly cleared out. You’re welcome to go down the hall to the right-”

“Thanks” Luke cut the girl off, already following the hall down toward where she’d indicated. Despite not listening, he found the bathroom with ease. He peed without incident and took a couple bathroom selfies because the lighting was good. He looked good, and he wished he felt a little better. He felt the frustration of his situation building again as he looked at himself in the mirror, tucking an errant curl behind his ear and running his tongue over his bottom lip. He was lost in thought when he heard someone clear their throat behind him and he whipped around so fast he stumbled a little. Small hands reached out and gripped his arms, familiar red nail polish adorning their tips and a soft laugh dancing in the air between them. 

Righting himself, Luke looked up at the girl he’d met outside before the show and gasped a little. She was fucking gorgeous. Or maybe he was a little too horny, but it didn’t matter. His brain was already running away with itself about the intoxicating girl just a couple steps in front of him, and her hands remained on his arms. 

“M’sorry” he muttered as his gaze raked over her green eyes and high cheekbones. Her teeth bit down at her full bottom lip, pink and glistening from gloss or something. 

“It’s okay,” her voice was soft and he met her gaze for a moment but his wandered without permission back to her lips and she furrowed her brow, “Are you okay?” she asked as she stepped toward him. She still didn’t drop her hands. 

“Yeah,” he breathed, intending to side step her but instead sticking out his hand as he stupidly introduced himself, and she giggled again. “Im sorry,” he stuttered out, “I was just leaving.” 

He stepped to the side, dropping his hand and trying to will his body to move forward and the fuck out of here. 

“Me too. It was good to meet you, Luke.” 

He stood frozen but she turned and her hand was reaching for the door when he spoke again, the words flying from his mouth before he could think about all the reasons he shouldn’t say them, “Do you wanna go together then?” 

Her hand froze in place before she could open the door. She was still, too still he thought, for just a moment before she turned and nodded, body moving forward without seeming to take steps until she was directly in front of him.

Without thinking, he leaned down and kissed her. He meant for it to be soft and sweet but there was no pressure release on the desire built up inside of him and it was frenzied in moments, their hands a blur of movement and seeking as they moved over one another and Luke licked at her bottom lip, asking for entrance to deepen the kiss.   
They weren’t going to make it to the leaving part, he realized as she opened her mouth to him as her hands tangled in the curls at the nape of his neck, red nails scraping at the sensitive skin there as a small moan escaped his throat and she drank it down greedily. Luke pressed one hand against the door behind her to brace himself as he kissed her, lips moving from her mouth to her jaw to her throat where he sucked hard- hard enough to mark her skin but he didn’t care. Not right now.   
Everything he’d felt- frustration at his girlfriend bailing again, lack of sex, the argument with Ash, and post show hype- it all built up into a frenzy and he just couldn’t wait another second. He dropped his head against the door as well, panting to try to slow himself down. 

“No. Keep going” she murmured, her mouth moving against the skin of his chest where she’d pulled the buttons open on his shirt and continued to do so, moving down with every newly revealed inch of skin and covering it in soft kisses until her fingertips hit the top of his belt buckle. He sucked in a sharp breath and released it on a high pitched laugh, “I- I want to, trust me.” he took another breath, “I just-” 

The girl dropped to her knees in front of him and tapped his thigh as she smiled up at him, “I’m here for a good time, not a long time.” 

She released his belt buckle and he swore as her hands tugged his hard length free of the confines of his boxers. Those red nails looked just as good as he’d imagined they would when she gripped him, pumping a couple times with skill as his hips pistoned forward, desperate to maintain the contact. She dropped her wrist and he would have growled but before he could even draw the breath to do so, she replaced her hand with her soft mouth, lips closing of the head of his dick as she sucked softly and the tip of her tongue swirled around him. Luke saw stars. 

He tangled a hand in her hair, pushing her forward and silently asking her to take more, go farther. She did but as soon as he touched the back of her through he was tugging her backward, pulling her up to his mouth because if she didn’t stop right then, he was going to come and he couldn’t end this encounter in thirty seconds down her throat. He kissed her fiercely as he lifted her off her feet, large hands gripping the backs of her thighs and noticing for the first time (with intense gratitude) that she was wearing a dress and he was touching bare skin. He dug his fingers in a little harder, biting into the soft skin until he felt her muscles flex as she arched her back into him, hips rocking forward and down against him. 

He twisted his wrist until his fingertips danced their way to the edge of her panties and he wasted no time tugging them to the side and dipping two fingers between her folds, already slick and hot. He grinned, proud and shameless at the effect he was having on her when she practically purred at the contact. He pressed two fingers into her, curling them against the hot flesh as his thumb tapped out a rhythm against her clit until she shook against him. She’d been busy kissing the skin she could reach across his shoulders and chest, but she bit down on his collarbone now, rocking hard against his hand as she whimpered, “Luke. Please.”

He shifted to support her against the wall with his upper body as her legs tightened around his waist. He stroked himself a couple times as he tried to tug her panties to the side but when they didn’t accommodate him, he growled his frustration and just ripped them off instead. 

He didn’t want to wait, impatient and ready to explode but he stopped for just a moment, pressing kisses to the side of her throat until he caught her mouth with his and whispered against her lips, “Ready?” 

“Ready” she said back, tongue hot as it swirled against his lips and her body curled forward to meet his as he pushed into her. They shifted restlessly against one another, finding a rhythm much faster than the one Luke was used to and his hips pistoned forward in time with hers, thighs flexed to support her weight as her heels pressed into his ass, followed by her hands gripping him there too and spurring him on. They drove one another to the brink and just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, she fell apart. Her already impossibly tight grip on his cock tightened even more and when she moaned his name he tumbled over the edge, pushing forward and stilling with a low growl as he emptied himself into her. 

She didn’t wait for him to release her, instead dropping her legs from his waist to the floor and straightening her skirt as he tipped his head against the wall and fought to catch his breath. He sorted his clothing without opening his eyes, and by the time he was buckled and buttoned, he turned to say something to her … but she was gone. 

Luke sighed, satisfied but disappointed when he felt something hard poking into his ribs. He twisted, looking for the source of the touch when the dirty bathroom room tipped and stuttered as his eyes scraped open. He blinked hard several times, clearing his vision as the world around him slid into focus and he saw Michael looming above him, face pressed into the warm leather of the dressing room couch and familiar tingling in his limbs. His cheeks tinted pink as he squinted at his friend who glanced knowingly just below Luke’s belt to the damp spot there. 

“Looks like you might need these,” he tossed black jeans at Luke’s face with a grin, “we go on in five.”


End file.
